Oh Sad Christmas!
by Ivana Morgenstern
Summary: A veces las peores pérdidas suceden en las mejores fechas. Del por qué Theodore Nott no celebra la Navidad.


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J.K. Rowling. Si así fuera, Theodore sería SÓLO mío. Besos. Y sin más, que lo disfruten.**_

_Como un sueño, el bajo y pálido chico de ojos oscuros contempló tan rígido como ella, la inmóvil figura de su madre sobre la blanca e impersonal cama de la sombría habitación. Hacía tan sólo una hora que la mujer había muerto y la luz se había desvanecido de sus ojos, pero el cuerpo ya estaba tan frío que era como pedazos de hielo en las yemas de los dedos de Theodore, estos continuaban acariciando una mano petrificada como si ese gesto fervoroso, más que cualquier invocación, pudiera devolverle a su madre. Pero los que son esclavos de sus emociones distan mucho de estar cerca de los muertos, los liberados y a pesar de que, en el fondo así lo esperaba, la silueta no abrió los ojos negros ni se levantó para tranquilizarlo._

_Incluso el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en una mancha de sangre que fue limpiada pero que dejaba su rastro. En realidad, él no quería saber cómo ella murió. Y así, las paredes contenían sus secretos para guardarlos por siempre en su pétrea estructura. _

_El silencio era tal que podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros más allá de la ventana abierta. Los rayos de la luna iluminaban ese rostro, ya vacío, sin personalidad, sin sustancia. Pero, aunque lo deseaba, Theodore no podía llorar, veía las cosas de muy lejos, tanto, que la perspectiva parecía irreal._

_Es extraño como tu mundo puede cambiar en el transcurso de una respiración. Él había estado antes en el comedor, mirando lánguidamente a un achispado Draco Malfoy y ahora estaba allí, viendo como su pequeño mundo era hecho pedazos, contenido en la imagen de ella, que no volvería a mirarlo de ese modo intenso y reservado que tenía ni lo llevaría a la cama para obligarlo a dormir en sus noches de insomnio._

_Interiormente, Theo sabía que debería gritar, pedir explicaciones, expulsar la rabia y el dolor que lo corroían por dentro, pero no encontraba las palabras, ni los gestos, ni las lágrimas. Conservaba tan sólo su odio por el padre que había dejado morir a la esposa que un día dijo amar y aquella certeza era demasiado horrible para ser siquiera formulada. Se contemplaba a si mismo como un fantasma que bajaría las escaleras y vería a sus amigos con la lengua atada. Y ellos le harían preguntas querrían saber que había pasado, pero no habría respuestas. Y luego estaría la cama, una muy parecida a aquella donde yacía su madre, y otra vez no podría dormir, miraría la oscuridad esperando que de ésta surgieran las palabras que él no podía decir. Sería como una extraña pesadilla, una en donde continuaba despertando a la luz del pálido sol pero sin esperanza alguna de alegría._

_El viento recorrió la habitación, haciendo más frío el ambiente. Theodore casi esperaba que su padre llegara y lo arrastrara lejos, pero al menos en eso estaba acertado el señor Nott y no interrumpió su duelo ni le preguntó qué podría ver en un cadáver. El niño sentía como algo lo ahogaba, lo sofocaba en un lamento interminable. Pero la sensación pasó y luego la siguió una helada manta que no podía reconfortarlo._

_Al fin le fallaron las piernas y tuvo que derrumbarse en una silla al lado de la cama. Parpadeó, pensando que por fin podría derrumbarse y luego buscó más allá de cualquier barrera el don del verbo. Comenzó a hablar como si aquellos oídos sordos pudieran comprenderle y desahogó su corazón, contándole a aquella que se había ido todos los secretos que guardaba. Fue más honesto de lo que nunca había sido, despejando para siempre la sombra que amenazaría con apoderarse de él._

_Luego, la oleada de confesiones terminó y Theo por fin pudo respirar. Se alisó los pantalones negros, se colocó bien la corbata, besó la fría frente pálida y se dirigió a aquellas escaleras que tanto miedo le daban hace un momento._

_Contó cada escalón y sintió cada momento como el más importante porque eso era un hito en su vida y uno debe estar preparado para los cambios. _

_Blaise y Draco lo esperaban abajo, tal como imaginó. Seguramente ya lo sabían, porque no preguntaron nada, tan sólo pusieron sus manos en los hombros de él, diciéndole sin palabras que lo apoyaban y lo comprendían._

_Ahora que Theodore había salido de la habitación, los adultos aprovecharon para hacer lo que correspondía. Subieron e igual que el sueño en el que Theodore imaginaba estar, envolvieron a su madre en una manta blanca y lo bajaron con sus propias manos, como si la magia no fuera bien vista en aquel momento._

_Su padre lo miró un momento antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Por un instante, Theo sintió que aquel hombre que odiaba estaba más muerto que la figura pálida que llamó madre. Sostuvo aquella mirada fría y vacía hasta que el señor Nott la apartó y se fueron._

_Entonces quedó la apacible serenidad de la amistad y la cena sin terminar en el comedor. Draco y Blaise se sentaron y obligaron a Theo a comer. Ellos pretendían seguir con el ritual de cada navidad, abrir los regalos, contar chistes y hacer que la vida siguiera, el mundo continuara girando._

_Quizá comprendían mejor que el propio Theodore la naturaleza del dolor y no lo negaban ni lo apartaban, solamente lo cubrían para que no pudiera hacer más daño, para hacer saber a su amigo que no estaba solo._

_Así que terminaron de comer y se retiraron a la sala, donde los espléndidos regalos envueltos esperaban, en esa tácita emoción que los recorría cada Navidad, incluso si ellos eran tan ricos que poco placer podían encontrar en los tallados presentes._

_Pero no era un día típico, así que se sentaron en el suelo, sin importarles los convencionalismos que nadie se ocuparía de obligarlos a seguir y Draco le entregó a Theodore un pequeño paquete. A pesar de que solía ser un chico exagerado, en los regalos tendía a ser detallista, a tratar de sorprender y hacer quedar al otro con la boca abierta._

_Theo miró el papel de fantasía y, lentamente, comenzó a rasgarlo. Enarcó una ceja, sorprendido a pesar de todo y alzó la esfera de cristal que Draco le había dado._

_En ella residían miles de estrellas, como belleza en el cielo encapotado y la luna llena era como un faro que disipaba la oscuridad. De dónde podría haber sacado Draco semejante presente, él no podía saberlo pero tampoco importaba. Miró la esfera hasta que su brillo lo deslumbró y empezó a jugar con ella, rodándola por sus dedos y manos hasta que encontró un consuelo en ella. Entonces sonrió y Draco sonrió a su vez._

_Blaise estaba esperando su momento, la piel oscura perfectamente lisa, porque no era impaciente. Observaba la esfera de cristal con tanto interés como Theo y se preguntaba si al lado de semejante maravilla, su regalo conseguiría otra sonrisa del triste, callado muchacho que era su amigo._

_Con vacilación, entregó su paquete, envuelto en plata. Con más cuidado esta vez, como si ahora pudiera guardar el suficiente respeto, Theodore desenvolvió el paquete, dejando la hermosa esfera a un lado._

_Dentro había también un objeto pequeño. Era un encendedor con grabado de dragones y serpientes en relieve. El niño acarició cada borde, absorto, hasta que Blaise le indicó que debía prender la llama. Así lo hizo Theodore y un revuelo de llamarada más grande de lo que pensó se encendió. Era fuego verde y azul, con tan intensos y hermosos colores que devoraban el aire para dejarlo intacto un momento más tarde._

_- Gracias, Blaise- le dijo Theo a su amigo pero no sonrió. Porque pensaba todavía en su madre, cuyo cuerpo sería incinerado y perdido, mientras una lápida era puesta en el jardín de su casa. Pero era Navidad y hacía bien el niño en reflexionar sobre otras cosas, así que cruzó las piernas y se encargó de entregar sus propios regalos._

_A Draco le dio un pequeño cofre, del tamaño de sus dos manos juntas, tallado en madera y barnizado. El niño rubio abrió aquel cofre con curiosidad y encontró todas las pelotas de un juego de quidditch más una pequeña escoba con una réplica exacta de si mismo montándola. Sostuvo la figurllia, fascinado y como buen niño empezó a jugar con ella._

_Blaise entonces le entregó su presente. Draco lo miró con desconfianza, porque Blaise tendía a hacer bromas y a veces te sorprendía con ellas, y te disgustaba o al menos eso hacía con él. Pero al fin el niño rubio se atrevió a desenvolver su paquete._

_Era un súeter verde, nada más. Draco bufó, porque tenía su armario lleno de cosas más hermosas que esa. Pero Blaise lo instó a desenvolver y mirar la prenda. Draco suspiró y obedeció._

_Entonces descubrió que, lo que prontamente había desdeñado, escondía más sorpresas de lo que pensaba. Porque la parte de atrás del súeter tenía su nombre bordado, como si fuera el uniforme de algún equipo y enfrente había un decorado de snitch´s y escobas tan real que parecía como un campo suspendido en el que un equipo de quidditch jugara. La expresión de Draco cambió y se puso inmediatamente el súeter, haciendo reír a Blaise._

_Para distraer su atención, el rubio le dio su regalo. _

_Para la sorpresa de Blaise, también era ropa. Una túnica roja, que hacía resaltar su piel morena, de terciopelo, todo lo espléndida que un Malfoy podía pagar. Y aunque Blaise bufó y dijo que él no era un gryffindor, le gustó más de lo que dijo porque la dobló cuidadosamente, para no arrugarla, descubriendo entonces en los ojos negros de Theodore una especie de risa, una burla amistosa ya que lo conocían bien._

_Estaba planeado entonces que el niño Nott efectuara una bufonesca reverencia para darle su paquete a Zabini pero él no estaba de humor y quizá fuea mejor dejar la risa congelada en lo más profundo de su alma, donde nadie pudiera dañarla._

_Así que se limitó a señalar una pequeña caja y Blaise tornó a abrirla. Dentro había un espejo de cobre muy bien hecho, ovalado y hasta excesivamente adornado._

_Blaise le preguntó a Theo si era una broma. Pero Theodore lo hizo levantar el espejo y mirar en él._

_**- No verás tu reflejo-**__ le advirtió- __**Porque son los deseos de los demás y la verdad lo que el espejo muestra. ¿No quieres saber qué es lo que más deseas, Blaise?**_

_A esto, Zabini no supo qué contestar._

_Y ya, el ritual había acabado, dejándolos más exhaustos que otras veces porque mantener el ánimo y sonreír cuando deseas llorar es un trabajo más duro de lo que parece._

_Así que al final Draco y Blaise salieron a pasear, cuando quedó claro que Theo quería estar solo. El niño de ojos negros tomó su esfera de cristal, guardó su encendedor y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, su expresión cautelosa dando paso a su tristeza. _

_Y he aquí que guerras pueden empezar y terminar, amores nacer o caer marchitos. Pero todos crecemos y aprendemos las verdades de la vida, por dolorosas que sean._

_A veces, es la única manera de madurar._

_..._


End file.
